Galahad's Words
by gwenn0
Summary: Arthur had insisted that the knights should learn how to write. And Galahad learned. A little bit of Arthur's angst as the king watches his youngest knight. OneShot


_Title:_ Galahad's words  
_Word Count:_ 746  
_Date:_ Jun 01, 2006  
_Summary:_ Arthur had insisted that the knights should learn how to write. And Galahad learned.  
_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot and Galahad follow me everywhere because they want. I'm not forcing them to anything!  
_A/N:_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Though any remaining mistake still belongs to me, I must thank my Sweet Lady Calliann for beta-ing for me!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please review and let me know what you think!

This one goes to Jim – and it's inspired by his Galahad's letter to me!

* * *

It was late at night, and Arthur was sitting beside the fireplace in the common hall, a book in his hand and Guinevere softly sleeping in a bench beside him. All the others had already retired for the night except for Galahad, who was sitting at a table across the great hall, a small candle lightening his face as he focused all of his attention on the paper in one of his hands. A soft and proud smile formed on the King's face as he noticed that in his other hand Galahad had a stylus, and was trying to write something in that paper. Arthur had insisted, a lot lately, that his remaining knights should learn how to read and write – they were the King's Knights now, and such a title required more than just fighting and riding. At first, Galahad, Gawain and Bors had refused to learn, but now it seemed that they had all given in, and Arthur was glad to see his youngest knight concentrating so much on that. 

He watched amused as Galahad frowned, his hands having a hard time obeying him. Strong hands that could handle swords, arrows and bows so skillfully were now being defeated by a stylus. Pelagius had told him once that words were the strongest weapon a man could have, but Arthur had never imagined he would see one of his knights proving how right Pelagius was. He shook his head at the irony; Lance wouldn't have a good retort for this one, would he? Lancelot… Arthur felt a pang of sadness in his chest at the thought of the dark knight. Almost a year after Badon Hill, and Arthur still wasn't used to the idea of not having his best friend around. The absence of the dark knight was something that would hurt Arthur's soul forever. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes. Everything was so different now, for the worst or for the best he wasn't sure. He had an entire kingdom to run, more decisions to take, more lives to protect, and no one with whom he could share his burden. If only he had Lancelot, things could be a little easier. Sighing, he chuckled softly at himself. Whom was he trying to deceive? If Lancelot were here, he would be yelling at Arthur all the time and cursing him for keeping the knights from their home; he would be questioning every single one of Arthur's decisions, upsetting and arguing with the Woad men (and sleeping with the Woad women). No, if Lancelot were here, things wouldn't be easier. Life would be even harder - but life would definitely be happier.

Arthur was brought back from his thoughts at the sound of Galahad's boots. He opened his eyes again and watched as the youngest knight stood up, making his way through the hall towards Arthur, paper in hand. The King faced Galahad expectantly, interested to see what kind of writing could have kept the young knight so focused, but the knight only nodded at Arthur, throwing the paper at the fire and walking away. Arthur followed Galahad with his eyes until the knight left the hall, then turned his face to the fireplace. Curiosity made the better of him, and Arthur reached out a hand, retrieving the paper back from the fire. He unfolded the piece of paper and ran his eyes over the few words carefully and perfectly written on it. Arthur swallowed hard, a sob caught on his throat as he threw the letter back to the fire. Arthur was so self-absorbed grieving for those who had died for him that he didn't realize how much he was neglecting those who were living for him. And he could only feel blessed for having Galahad at his side now. A silent tear fell through his face while he watched the young knight's words burning.

--o--

_Mother,_

_Gawain and I have decided to stay. What else can we do now that Arthur stands as king of this place and so many others have given everything?_

_It's hard to imagine what Arthur will do without Lancelot. And Tristan._

_But at least he has the few of us left._

_And Arthur wishes us all to learn to read. I struggle to learn to use this damnable stylus! If only to write my own name for the first time, wishing there were someone at home who could read it..._

_Galahad._


End file.
